tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gu Heng
A direct descendant of the Gu Clan and set to inherit the position of clan leader. He is Gu Bei and Gu Lan's cousin, however their relationship is competitive. Gu Lan had previously been a threat to his position as successor. Even now, after her "illness" he is still cautious around her and Gu Bei.【TDG】Chapter 281 – Where to Lash? Gu Heng's talent is only slightly above average, so he is only able to hold his current position because of Gu Lan's "injury" and Gu Bei's apparent lack of motivation.【TDG】Chapter 310 – Arrangement He also received one of the two god level rate dragon bloodline Demon Spirits that the clan had. It is later confirmed that either Gu Heng himself or his supporters were behind Gu Lan's poisoning. He has about 700 followers in his Blood Moon League.【TDG】Chapter 341 – Countermeasure One of his strongest supporters is Gu Yu, the third elder of the Gu Clan and his master.【TDG】Chapter 413 – Hear Me Out Appearance and Personality He appears to have a very manipulative and petty personality. Anyone that he views as a threat to his position or power he will move against. He also is willing to use underhanded methods. Plot Alternate Life Nothing is known about his previous life. Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Gu Bei and Gu Lan: :When he heard about Nie Li and Long Yuyin's bet he was one of the many people that came to the Saint Soul Grounds to watch. He was very interested in anything involving the Dragonseal Family as they were the Gu Clan's largest rival. When he saw Gu Bei and Gu Lan were also there, he made a point of approaching them and making so veiled insults to see their reactions, as he was still trying to determine if either of them were still a threat to him. Nie Li: :After witnessing Nie Li's though defeat of Long Yuyin, Gu Heng was determined to draw Nie Li to his faction, as his talent was the only one that could compete with the Dragonseal Family's.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? He approached Nie Li and his friends when they exited the Saint Soul Grounds and tried to recruit them to the Gu Clan. However, Nie Li and Lu Piao seem to make light of his offer and turned him down. He was offended by their dismissal of him and swore that he would rather see them dead then join another family.【TDG】Chapter 286 - Heavenly Fate Supporting Allies Arc Gu Bei and Gu Lan: :Gu Heng was concerned after hearing about the vast fortune that Gu Bei spent at the auction during the visit of the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects. So when he and Gu Lan showed up at the sparring matches the next day he was all set to suppress them. Thinking that Gu Bei was still below the Heavenly Fate Realm, he matched him up with Gu Kuan and secretly ordered Gu Kuan to mercilessly beat him down.【TDG】Chapter 325 – Brother and Sister However, Gu Bei defeated him in a single strike.【TDG】Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger :Gu Heng was furious and feared that with support from the clan, Gu Bei could become a threat to his position. He next sent a Heavenly Fate Realm expert, Gu Yun, up to spar. But he too was quickly defeated. This time Gu Bei displayed a powerful sword intent, shocking everyone.【TDG】Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger :The Gu Clan's first elder, Gu Ya, then sent up the 3 fate Gu Bing to fight Gu Bei. While watching Gu Bei again win in a single strike, he recognized that Gu Bei had integrated with a god level growth rate demon spirit. With this display of talent, Gu Ya declared Gu Bei a successor candidate, making him a very real threat to Gu Heng's position. Gu Heng was now determined to obstruct him at all costs in the Outside World.【TDG】Chapter 327 – Successor’s Position :He was even more upset and depressed when he heard that Gu Bei had been made the first in-line successor and he had be lowed down to second in-line. Now he can only rely on those that supported him against Gu Lan to help him again.【TDG】Chapter 328 – Second Fate Soul Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Li Xingyun: :Now that Nie Li and Gu Bei have formed the Demon League, Gu Heng plans to do all he can against them. Since they are allied with Li Xingyun, he decided to follow them when a large amount of his forces went to the Outside World. By using the Sound Gathering Technique he discovered that they were going after a medium grade Deity’s Lake, so he decided to secretly follow them and take the lake after they were weakened from fighting the demon beasts for it. After reaching the lake, he suspected that they were just trying to steal the spiritual stones and instead planed to attack them as they left.【TDG】Chapter 334 – Mantis Stalks the Cicada :After watching Li Xingyun's men get beaten badly by the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor Gu Heng was feeling a little joy at their misfortune. Even after coming all the way here he decided it would be best for them to not provoke it. When the Deity's Lake started to crumble, the Winged Snake Emperor chasing after Nie Li became even more enraged.【TDG】Chapter 335 – Bastard Nie Li: :Much to Gu Heng's frustration, Nie Li ran towards his people in order to cause Gu Heng and his men as much damage as possible from the demon beast's attacks. His plan worked, and after it killed Nie Li it changed its focus onto Gu Heng and killed him as well as more then half his men. He saw Nie Li and Li Xingyun again after he emerged from the Soul Hall where he swore to get revenge on them.【TDG】Chapter 336 – Failed to Steal the Chicken Murong Yu and Faction Leaders: :Gu Heng meets up with Murong Yu and other various faction leaders to convince them of the threat that Gu Bei and Nie Li's Demon League poses. Though at first they believe that the Demon league can't possibly sustain itself with the amount of spiritual stones they are spending, Murong Yu is able says that they can. He guesses that they must have a powerful treasure, as they appear to have an unlimited supply of spiritual stones.【TDG】Chapter 339 – Surrounded :Gu Heng asks them to join forces to thoroughly stomp down on the Demon League and restrict their growth. Though at first they are not sure, he is able to get their support by promising each of them a copy of the Gu Clan's secret Dharani Technique. Even though they demand that he signs a contract to insure that he follows through, in all honesty he is planning to give them a fake. They then gather their forces and head to the small Deity's Lake that the Demon League controls. Gu Bei: :Gu Heng's combined force of over ten thousand men, many of which are even Heavenly Star Realm, quickly surround the Demon League. He first tries to bully Gu Bei into backing down from the patriarch competition and disband his people, by promising to share the Gu Clan with him. When Gu Bei attempted to stall for time, Gu Heng cut the discussions short and directly attacked. :The fight was a one sided massacre, as Gu Heng's troops greatly outnumbered and outranked the Demon Leagues. While Gu Hen was chasing after him, Gu Bei was suddenly able to have a breakthrough in his understanding of the Ancestral Sword intent and struck out. He was even almost able to kill him, despite Hu Heng's much high cultivation, as the Ancestral Sword intent transcends cultivation. Gu Heng refused to acknowledge that Gu Bei actually has such an advance comprehension of sword dao and was just as he was about to kill him, when Li Xingyun arrived with his Heavenly Path League.【TDG】Chapter 340 – Ancestral Sword Intent :Gu Heng refused to back down as he still had the advantage with numbers. However, Li Xingyun's troops had a higher cultivation and were still able to cause them heavy losses. Without being able to win, Li Xingyun decided to lead his and the Demon League's remaining troops out of the encirclement and escaped. In the end, even though Gu Heng was not able to wipe them out completely, he was able to kill over three quarters of their people.【TDG】Chapter 341 – Countermeasure Striking Back at Gu Heng Arc Chai Yue: :Gu Heng's Blood Moon League continued to have violent run-ins with the The Demon and Heavenly Path League, and ended up being killed three times. The frequent deaths caused his cultivation to that of a 3 stage Heavenly Star. Gu Heng had also started to hear rumors that Chai Yue, one of his captains, was had betrayed him.【TDG】Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere He was only able to gain the upper hand against them after secretly gaining two hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts from Long Tianming.【TDG】Chapter 381 – Trouble :He was with Chai Yue and He Gui when they discovered that the Heiyun Deity’s Lake had been destroyed by Nie Li's troops. He was beyond angry and could not understand how it was possible to destroy a Deity's Lake or why someone would go that far. He Gui suggested heading to the Guyu Deity’s Lake, while Chai Yue thought it would be smarter to head to the more distant Lightning Deity’s Lake. More then likely, the fact that he longer fully trusted Chai Yue, lead to his decision to go with He Gui's suggestion. 【TDG】Chapter 368 – Heiyun Deity’s Lake However, as a precaution, he sent some extra troops to the Lightning Deity's Lake as well.【TDG】Chapter 369 – Taking Drastic Measures to Deal with Situation Nie Li: :Gu Heng was beside himself with anger after discovering that the Guyu Deity's Lake had also been destroyed and raced towards the Lightning Deity's Lake in a frenzy.【TDG】Chapter 369 – Taking Drastic Measures to Deal with Situation When he arrived, he found Nie Li and his men already standing in the middle of the lake. He could guess that Nie Li was about to destroy this Deity's Lake as well so he immediately ordered his people to kill them all. Though his forces greatly out numbered theirs, he was unable to finish off Nie Li, Gu Bei, Lu Piao, or Li Xingyun quickly because of their grade six artifact armor. Instead, his forces surrounded them and started to overwhelm them.【TDG】Chapter 370 – Reinforcements :Suddenly the battle expanded as eight to nine thousand reinforcements arrived to support the Demon League. However this was countered by the five to six thousand troops sent by Li Yufeng to support Gu Heng. Even still, he was unable to interrupt Nie Li's inscription patterns and the Lightning Deity's Lake began to crumble. In a last ditch effort at revenge and to desperately save is Deity's Lake, Gu Heng isolated and surrounded Nie Li, but before he could get him, Xiao Yu activated a space-time artifact and teleported them away.【TDG】Chapter 371 – Escaped? Even though Gu Heng desperately chased them down, Gu Beir, Lu Xingyun, Lu Piao and about half of their troops managed to return safely to the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 372 – Origins Gu Bei: :Destroying Deity's Lake was something that had never happened before. After returning to the sect, Gu Heng sought out the support of the Gu Clam's elders to impeach Gu Bei from his position of first in line successor. Cultivating in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting Arc Gu Bei: :Even though Gu Heng was informed that Gu Bei visited several of the elders, including Gu Bai and Gu Feng, he was convinced that they were loyal to him.【TDG】Chapter 411 – Opportunity? When the patriarch and the elder finally held the meeting, Gu Heng made his case that Gu Bei had gone too far.【TDG】Chapter 413 – Hear Me Out :However, at the meeting, things quickly moved against him. Two of the elders that had long supported him, Gu Bai and Gu Feng, suddenly switched sides. Gu Heng was shocked and unprepared. Though Gu Bei was fined 1.5 million spiritual stones for destroying the Deity's Lake, Gu Heng was punished with thirty years "facing the wall" (reflect on his actions) for his dishonorable actions.In the translation it later says 150,000 however, this appears to be a mistake and it should be 1,500,000 million. Though Gu Yu tried to talk up for him, in the end there was nothing he could do.【TDG】Chapter 414 – Betrayal right before the battle! Becoming the Sect Master Arc Demon, Profound Note, and Heavenly Path Leagues: :With Long Tianming and Li Yufeng working together to severely limit the Demon, Profound Note, and Heavenly Path Leagues, Gu Heng started to try and rebuild his power. The core members had almost seemed to disappear and no longer tried to compete for Deity's Lakes. Since they thought that their leaders had given up, many exterior members of the leagues choose to leave. Gu Heng welcomed these traitorous members.【TDG】Chapter 433 – Acting Sect Master? Category:Gu Clan Category:Divine Feathers Sect